


Needs and Urges

by WrC



Series: HiJack Drabbles [17]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cuddling, Dog Toothless, M/M, Petplay, just a cute lil drabble really, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrC/pseuds/WrC
Summary: Jack has a rather... unconventional urge. He has a certain need that needs to be satisfied, and he's found someone to do it with.





	Needs and Urges

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by Syndeh, and special thanks to King for additional input. I wrote this in just a few hours because I wanted it out before bed, so please forgive me if there is a typo left >.<

Jack swallowed nervously. He’d never done something like this before. What would people think if they found out what he was up to? They’d be so weirded out for sure. Think him a freak. Jack couldn’t have that, and so he was as careful as he could. He’d left his dorm as inconspicuous as humanly possible, wearing his black hoodie. He never wore the thing on account of it being too warm and fluffy, but no-one would recognize him in it. He’d picked this night specifically too; his roommate was out, so he didn’t have to explain to Aster where he was going for so long. He’d never live it down if the burly Australian found out about this; this weakness was too easy to exploit.

With his hood up, Jack cut through a block via back-alleys. Just through here, and he’d be at his destination.

He’d never met this guy before, but they’d been talking for a while now. He got his number through a website that specialized in this sort of thing.

Jack felt pretty comfortable talking to his host, which was nice. They’d shared some pictures, and those beautiful green eyes had immediately won him over. From what Jack had seen, he was in for a great evening. That didn’t do much to calm his nerves though. His stomach was doing loop-di-loops and his mouth was as dry as the Sahara desert midsummer.

Highland Park. This was it. Just a regular apartment building in a regular apartment block in an totally average part of town. All these neighbors totally unaware of Jack’s presence, and the things Jack was going to do. The needs he had. Across the street, he could see someone hanging up their laundry on their balcony. Big, white sheets. So blissfully unaware.

He looked at the name cards next to the door, following the increasing numbers with his eyes.

  1. Hamish Haddock.



He pushed the button next to the name. His heart was like a pneumatic drill.

“Hello?”

“Hey. It’s Jack.”

“Come on up. I’ll put a collar on.”

The door buzzed, bringing Jack one step closer to fulfilling his fantasies. Or some of them, at least. He considered taking the stairs to buy himself a little more time but immediately realized how ludicrous that was. He didn’t want to arrive at his pet-date all sweaty.

The elevator smelled vaguely like piss. Jack scrunched up his nose and tried not to breathe too much. He hummed an inprov elevator tune instead.

 _Ping_.

Doors slid open. Not smoothly, but not super rusty either. Just functional. It was the overall impression Jack got from this building. Nothings special. Just functional.

He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of apartment 914. He raised his hand, but before he could even knock he heard sounds from the other side of the door.

“Stay,” a muffled voice commanded. Jack’s heart sped up a notch, achieving mid-skydive levels.

His legs wanted to run, but his heart wanted to stay. This was it. Oh how he’d waited for this opportunity. Longed for it more than anything else. His secret desires, finally acted upon.

The door swung open, revealing a brown-haired man of around Jack’s age. He was wearing black jeans and an olive green t-shirt. In his right ear glistened an earring, and his freckled face was sporting a warm smile. His eyes betrayed a nervous undertone though, revealing he was probably not feeling unlike Jack. An electrifying mix of excitement, suspense, and anxiety.

“Hi.” Jack voice cracked and he coughed awkwardly. The brunet chuckled.

“Come on in.” He stepped aside and let Jack into his little hallway. The door to the living room was closed.

“So. You’re Jack.”

“Yeah. Ehm… nice to meet you? Hamish?” That wasn’t intended to sound like a question. Actually, this was not at all how Jack had envisioned - and maybe even rehearsed, don’t judge - his greeting. Fuck.

“Hiccup is what my friends call me.” They awkwardly shook hands in the slightly restricted space. “So ehm… are you ready for this?”

“Fuck yes.”

Hiccup laughed again. “Good. He got pretty excited when I put on his collar.” He motioned to the door. “After you.”

Jack put his hand on the door handle. He hesitated. Behind this door was his pet for tonight. He could play as much as he wanted with him. He really wanted this, talking and plotting things with Hiccup for weeks. It might be a tad… unconventional, but he was sure. This is what he needed. He opened the door…

… and was greeted by a big, heavy, furry creature with a big, wet tongue. He got a few good licks in his face before Hiccup pulled the furball back by his collar.

“Toothless, no.” Hiccup warned sternly. “Sit.”

The black shepherd obliged and Jack laughed, wiping down his face with his sleeves.

“You weren’t kidding when you said he was excited.”

“Yeah, he thought we were going for a walk. He doesn’t wear a collar inside, but it’s good to have something to hold him with when stran- new people come over.”

“It’s okay to say it, I _am_ a stranger.”

“Well not really. We’ve talked a lot by now. You’re just _new_ to Toothless at this point, I’d say.”

“You flatter me. Makes it sound a bit less weird too.” Jack knelt down and held out his hand. Even without a command, Toothless shook his paw. “Good boy,” Jack praised. He tried to give ‘his’ pet a scratch behind his ears, but Toothless pulled back, sniffing at the unknown hand. Apparently Jack smelled okay. Toothless licked his hand once from then on, Jack was allowed to pet him to his hearts content.

Hiccup said Toothless normally isn’t allowed on the couch, but since this was a special occasion it was okay if they put a blanket on it. Thus Toothless was lying half on the blanket and half on Jack’s lap while they had some casual conversation. Hiccup put on a movie against any silences, but of course Jack’s focus was mainly on their canine companion.

“Oh man. I’m so glad we could meet for this.”

“It’s not every day someone wants to meet just to _pet my dog_ ,” Hiccup laughs. “I mean sometimes kids at the park but that’s about it.”

Jack blushed. “Sorry, I’m a bit weird.”

“No, not at all!” Hiccup waved with his hands. “I think this is awesome! And Toothless loves the attention.”

“I gotta admit I felt pretty weird and creepy coming here.” Jack bit his lip, glancing at his host. “But I’m glad I did. This is amazing.”

“I’m glad you struck up conversation online,” Hiccup nodded. “Wanna take him for a walk?”

 

* * *

 

The night was clear, and the streets were illuminated in their standard, yellow-ish glow. They walked to a dog-park nearby, where they could play fetch with Toothless. Hiccup had a ball with lights, which made sure they could always see where it went. That, and it looked hella cool to hurl a lit ball into the night.

“Everyone should have a pet,” Hiccup mused. “They’re so good for you.”

“Hmhmm. It sucks so bad they’re not allowed in the dorm,” Jack replied. “Only fish.”

“And a pet-rock doesn’t quite scratch that itch either, does it?”

Jack laughed. “Nope. Close though. If only they were a bit softer to pet.”

“You know, I think you can come and visit Toothless more often. If you want.”

Jack looked at Hiccup, trying to see his facial expression, but it was too dark. “Really?”

Hiccup took the ball from a gaping Jack and threw it, sending the pitch black dog after it, into the darkness. “Yeah. You get along great with him. And don’t think I couldn’t tell how much you loved it when he used you as a pillow.” If it weren’t for his lit collar, Toothless would be completely invisible as he brought back the ball.

“You wouldn’t mind? I don’t want to intrude.”

“Nah. Maybe have dinner together next time?”

Jack hoped Hiccup didn’t see how childishly happy he was right now. He’d be so embarrassed if he did. Cause secretly the dog’s owner wasn’t half bad either… Jack couldn’t quite tell if he was so happy because of the abundance of petting and play, or because of the good company. Maybe both?

Either way, he’d been lost in thought just a bit too long. “God that sounds a lot like I’m asking you on a date. Sorry.” Hiccup threw the ball again. “Don’t wanna creep you out.”

“I’d love to.” Jack replied, finally.

“What? Dinner and petting or a date?”

“Yes.”

They laughed. “Let’s get back.”

 

* * *

 

When they got home, it was almost 1 am. The bus Jack had took on his way here wasn’t going to take him home. He wondered how to travel now, but Toothless had no such worries. The shepherd yawned, stretched, and lay himself onto Jacks feet.

“Well, looks like you’re not leaving now. Never wake a sleeping dog.” They both laughed.

“I gotta get home somehow though.”

“You could stay,” Hiccup offered carefully. “You can crash on the couch if you want.”

“Not afraid I’m gonna steal your TV?”

“Toothless will trip you up, even if he doesn’t mean to.”

“He doesn’t sleep on the bed with you?”

“I might have a king-sized bed, but he’s staying on the floor.”

“Harsh.”

“Hey, you’re not the one that has to wake up with half a dog worth of hair in his mouth.”

Jack laughed. “Okay. I guess I could stay.”

“Sweet. Another movie before bed?”

“As long as it’s not Hachi.”

“Not everything is about dogs with me. I got robots too,” Hiccup argued.

“Sure it isn’t. Furry.”

“Says the guy who came over just for petplay.”

“Touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I totally hope my diversion worked to set you on a totally different path than where this fic was actually headed :P


End file.
